Over You
by BugsBunny4ever
Summary: As the years went by, Sonic and the gang are now in High School.  After years of being chased by Amy, Sonic realizes that she finally stops. He should be relived right? Then why can't he can't shake this feeling off?  And what about Amy's new friend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic character's, if you see a character that is not apart of Sega that they're mine.

Over You

* * *

><p>On a cool crisp autumn morning, Tails and Sonic were talking, on their way to school.<p>

"Hey Sonic, what do you think our second year of high school will be?" asked Tails.

"I don't know Tails. All I can really think about is how much more homework we'll get." said Sonic.

"Yeah, hey Sonic, I wanted to ask you something." said Tails.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Amy anywhere. I mean we haven't seen her all summer. You don't think that she in trouble do you?" asked Tails.

"Cream says that she's fine, but she says that Amy has been hanging out with a new friend." said Sonic.

"Oh, I thought she was captured by Eggman again." said Tails.

"Nah, but Cream told me that Amy's friend had to suddenly back to his father's home." said Sonic.

Sonic guessed that since this friend was going back to her father's home, that her parents were divorced.

(Sonic is assuming that it's a girl, since he doesn't know.)

"What's Amy's friend's name?" asked Tails.

"I don't know." said Sonic.

Soon they made it on to the school grounds and saw some familiar faces. Sonic notice how Knuckles and Rouge were arguing and how Shadow was looking dully into the sky. Then he noticed that Cream and Cheese were looking for someone.

"Hey Cream." said Sonic.

"Hi Sonic, hi Tails." said the energetic little rabbit.

"Hey Cream, are you looking for someone?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Amy. She wasn't at the bus stop and I got worried." said Cream.

Usually Sonic wouldn't care as much, but for some reason he got a little concerned.

_'Maybe it's because I haven't seen her all summer.'_ thought Sonic.

"I'm sure she's okay Cream, she probably got sidetracked on what she was going to wear today." said Sonic.

(Okay I forgot to mention that in this story all the characters are now wearing clothes and some of them are not wearing what they are used to. So just imagine this...

Sonic: Wearing his usual red and white shoes. He is also wearing a white shirt with jeans and a blue jacket.

Tails: His white and red shoes (unlike Sonic's). He is wearing a light grey shirt and jeans.

Shadow: Wearing [what looks like rocket shoes to me] white, red, and black shoes. He was wearing all black shirt, pants, and leather jacket.

Knuckles: Green, red, grey, and yellow shoes [the grey part of his shoes reminds me of legos]. He was wearing a purple shirt and deep blue jeans. He was also wearing a light blue kangol hat.

Rouge: Purple high heel shoes. She was wearing a purple short skirt, with a pink top and black undershirt.

Cream: She was wearing a yellow dress with an orange strip on the bottom of the dress. She was also wearing her usual red-orange, white, and yellow shoes.

I'll describe Amy's outfit when she enters in the story.)

"You're probably right, Sonic. I hope that it isn't..." said Cream.

Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg. The bell rung and Cream could finish what she was saying. Sonic and Tails went homeroom together.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Jen" said a blue jay. She was wearing a light green shirt and light brown pants.

"So I'll start with attendance." said Ms. Jen.

A second after that the door swung right open.

"I'm sorry I'm late." someone shouted.

Sonic looked up and realized that it was Amy. She was wearing a white dress, with a light trace gold tread near her neck. She was wearing white boots too. For a moment he thought he felt his heart stop and then realized that his face was getting warm.

"That's alright Ms. Rose, please take your seat." said Ms. Jen.

Amy took her seat across the room from Sonic.

'Since when has she not sat next to me?' Sonic thought.

For the next half hour Ms. Jen had told the students what they were expected to do and what they weren't allowed to do.

"I'll give you all your schedules and your locker combinations." said Ms. Jen.

Sonic looked over to Amy she seem a bit depressed.

'_I wonder what happened over the summer. Maybe she and her friend had a fight.'_ thought Sonic.

* * *

><p>After homeroom, Sonic went to Amy's locker.<p>

"Hey Amy." said Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sonic." said Amy.

"Are you okay, you seem kinda down." said Sonic.

"Oh, I'm fine I just feel a little tired." said Amy.

'_Why can I shake this feeling in my stomach when I get near Amy_?' thought Sonic.

"So, how was your summer." asked Amy.

"Huh?" asked Sonic.

"I said 'How was your summer'." repeated Amy.

"It was great." said Sonic.

'_But it would have been better with you. Wait, what am I thinking? One minute I hate the way she is so clingy and the next moment I feel like I can't be without her._' thought Sonic.

"So how was **your** summer?" asked Sonic.

"It was fine." said Amy.

"Really, I heard that you made a new friend." said Sonic.

At that moment Amy slammed her locker and it startled Sonic so much he almost tripped backwards.

"Amy, are you alright?" said Sonic.

"I'm fine." said Amy.

Sonic noticed that the tone of her voice was sad and angry.

'_Maybe they really did have a fight.'_ thought Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

"Tails, did Cream say anything else about Amy's new friend?" said Sonic.

"No, she didn't. Why are you interested, Sonic?" said Tails.

"NO!" said Sonic.

Tails was laughing his head off.

"I just wanted to know if something happened with them during the summer." said Sonic.

"Oh, why what happened?" said Tail, still chuckling.

"I don't know, when I mentioned her friend she looked like she ready to cry." said Sonic.

"I'll talk to Cream tomorrow." said Tails.

"Yeah, since you have a massive crush on her." said Sonic.

"What! I do not!" shouted Tails.

"Man, you can't even hide it. You're blushing all over your face." said Sonic.

Now it was Sonic's turn to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my first fanfic so I am really nervous. All and any comments are welcomed. I might add Tikal into this fanfic to even out all the character's relationships. I'll be writing about 1,000 words every chapter. TTFN. \(^-^)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so moving along with my story…. I decided that I will add Tikal in the story. I don't know how long this story is going to be so right now I'm just going along with it. I might add Amy's friend either in this chapter or the next, but I am sure that her friend will come in soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters (T_T).But I do own Ms. Jen and Amy's friend. (^-^) Yay.**

Over You

Cream was running with Cheese over to her best friend's house. When she got there she noticed that all the lights were off.

'_I wonder if Amy's there, I mean it's close to 6 p.m.' _thought Cream.

Cream knocked on the door.

"Hello, Amy are you there? It's me Cream, I brought Cheese." said Cream.

The door slowly opened.

"Hey Cream, come in." said Amy.

Cream came in and saw that Amy was eating dinner and that she looked depressed.

"Amy are you okay? Do you want talk about 'you-know-who'." said Cream.

Cream really hated seeing anyone sad, especially Amy.

"No. I'm fine, really." said Amy, without looking up.

"Come on Amy, cheer up. We're in high school now and everyone is wondering why you look so down." said Cream.

"I just don't know what do Cream. Not ever since that day. I didn't even get to say 'I'm sorry'." said Amy tearfully.

Amy started to cry and Cream got up and hugged her friend. Cream knew how sorry Amy was and all she wanted was for her to be happy.

'_I have to find a way to bring these two back together and help them apologize.'_ thought Cream.

_Sonic's House_

"So, Tails. Did you get talk with Cream?" asked Sonic.

"No, I been too busy _thinking_." said Tails.

"Thinking about what, _Tails_? Are you thinking about Cream?" said Sonic.

"No!" shouted a very red face Tails

"Then what, are you thinking about how you'll find a way to make Cheese leave you two alone? So you can get face-to-face time with Cream." said Sonic, laughing.

"I wasn't thinking about Cream, Sonic." shouted Tails.

"You're right, even if you where all alone with her you would just stare at her like an idiot." said Sonic, now laughing harder than ever.

"What about you? I saw the way you were looking at Amy. I swear I saw you drool." said Tails.

'_Ouch, that hurt.'_ thought Sonic.

"Okay tie. So what were you really thinking about Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I was thinking about Amy's friend. It's obviously no body we know and this isn't a large town. So I've been thinking on possibilities who could be her mysterious friend. But so far I can't think of anyone who has divorced parents." said Tails.

**(Tails has a very high IQ so he thinks that he can figure out who Amy's friend is.)**

"Well, don't stress about it too much Tails. Why don't you just ask Cream, she seems to like you too." said Sonic.

Sonic patted the cherry colored face fox and ran off.

_Meanwhile with Cream_

After Cream had calm Amy down and sent her to bed, Cream went over to Jamin' Joe. It was a coffee shop/bakery, which was also a place for bands and soloist for them to perform. Cream went there to go see her friend Tikal. When Cream got there she saw Tikal wearing a green shirt with a black knee length skirt, under her apron.

"Hey Cream, would you like your usual?" asked Tikal.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." said Cream.

Tikal went to get a hot coco with marshmallows for Cream.

"So, is there another reason you wanted to come her Cream?" asked Tikal.

"Tikal how is it that you are able to see through me so easily?" asked Cream.

"Well you've got that look on your face that you are urging to talk." said Tikal.

"Okay, well you know that friend Amy had over the summer?" asked Cream.

"Yeah." said Tikal.

"Well, they got into a fight. Amy wants to apologies but she can't and now all she can do is sulk. I want to help her but I don't know how." said Cream.

Tikal looked around and then picked up a filer from the floor. She handed it to Cream.

"'_Come down to Jamin' Joe and come to our annual Slam Jam. You could perform and win gift cards and other prizes. You could perform solo or with your friends.'"_ Cream read out loud.

"That sounds fun Tikal, but how is this going to help Amy?" asked Cream.

"Cream we are now on a mission to help bring Amy happiness. So you'll just have to convince her to come down here and participate." said Tikal.

"What happens then if by some miracle I get her down here, then what?" asked Cream.

"Don't worry leave everything else to me." said Tikal.

_Meanwhile with Sonic and Knuckles_

"Hey Knuckles." said Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sonic, whatcha doing here?" said Knuckles.

"I went out for a run and I found myself here." said Sonic,

"I have a question for you." said Knuckles.

"Okay, fire away." said Sonic.

"Do you think that I should ask Tikal out?" said Knuckles.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

"You heard what I said!" shouted Knuckles.

"Wow Knuckles, your even redder than usual." said Sonic, laughing.

"Shut up! Just answer my question." shouted Knuckles.

"Yeah I think that you should go for it." said Sonic.

"R-really, or are you just saying that so I'll embarrasses myself?" asked Knuckles.

"No, I think that you should. She seems like a nice girl." said Sonic.

Knuckles gave Sonic a hard look.

"Are you sure? This hasn't been the first time you played a prank on me." said Knuckles.

**Flashback**

_Sonic and his friends __**(Yes that includes Shadow and Rouge) **__were hanging out at Sonic's house watching a movie._

"_Hey Sonic do you have anything to drink, this popcorn is making my mouth dry." asked Tails._

"_Sure, I'll go get some sodas." said Sonic._

_A second later Sonic brought some sodas and handed it to everyone._

"_Ppppppppppfffffffffffffff." Knuckles spit out his drink._

"_What the heck, what is this drink?" asked Knuckles._

_Everyone looked at Knuckles and then Sonic was on the floor laughing his head off._

"_I-I c-can't b-believe you f-fell for t-that." said Sonic, trying to control his breathing._

"_What was that!" shouted Knuckles._

"_T-tomato j-juice." said Sonic._

_Knuckles lunged at Sonic, but Sonic quickly moved out of the way. For the next two hours Knuckles was chasing Sonic around his house_.

**End of Flashback**

Sonic was still laughing at that memory.

"No I'm serious you should ask her out." said Sonic.

"Are you sure?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." said Knuckles.

**How was that for a second chapter? On the subject of Amy's friend, you will see Amy's friend on the next chapter. As for you KnuXRouge fans, I'm sorry, I just wanted to even out the couples. If you want to know how to play the prank that Sonic used on Knuckles then go the following website: . . I do not take credit for the prank. Till next time, Ciao (****＾ｰ****^)****ノ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to try to upload a chapter almost every day, since this is my first fanfic I didn't know how to upload a new chapter. Also the website did upload so, I don't know what happened there so I'll rewrite it at the end of the chapter, but if it doesn't show up then I'm sorry and I'll try to tell you how to do the prank. Okay so moving on….. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for because, drum roll please, (drum roll sound) you will all get to meet Amy's new friend! I know you are all excited so… whatcha doing reading this paragraph for read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic character, but that doesn't mean I can't dream I can. (( _ _)) ..zzZZ**

Over You

* * *

><p><em>Sonic as lying next to a cherry tree and when he looked up he saw Amy. She was wearing her old dress, the one that she wore when she was 10. <em>**(You guys know the one.)**

"_Hey, Sonic." said Amy._

"_Hey, Amy." said Sonic._

_Normally when he saw her he would dash right out of there, but for some reason he stayed there. For what seemed to be hours, which were really only minutes, he stared at her. He noticed how her quills were the same color of the petals, soft and pink. Then a light breeze made all the petals on the ground swirl and a flower land right next to Sonic. He picked it up and put it in Amy's hair._

_Amy blushed as she said "Thanks, Sonic."_

_Sonic noticed that he was only a few inches from her face. Slowly he came closer to her._

'_Am I really going to kiss her?' he thought._

"_Beep-beep_"

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He looked around and noticed it was his alarm clock. Then he noticed that his heart was beating faster than usual and his face was really warm.

'_Was that all a dream?' _thought Sonic.

He sighed and went to go get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em>At School<em>

Sonic had met up with Tails and Knuckles before school started.

"So, Knuckles did you say anything to Tikal?" said Sonic. Immediately Knuckles face lit up red.

"No, but she says that there is gonna be a karaoke contest where she works, tonight. I am going to ask her out then." said Knuckles.

"Cream told me that Amy was going to try out." said Tails.

Knuckles and Sonic looked at him with surprised stares. They knew Amy as a loud girl, but secretly she was shy.

"She is?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, Cream wants us to come so she would have a better chance of not getting nervous." said Tails.

"Sure, we'll be there." said Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday Afternoon at Amy's House<em>

'_Knock knock'_

'_Huh? I wonder who's here?'_ thought Amy.

Amy opened the door and saw Cream and Cheese.

"Hey, Amy." said Cream.

"Hi Cream, come in." said Amy.

"Thanks Amy." said Cream.

"Chao." said Cheese.

"So what brings you here Cream?" asked Amy.

"Um, Amy do you know that they're going to have a singing contest at the Jamin' Joe?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, are you going to sign up?" asked Amy.

"No, but I was hoping that you would." said Cream.

Amy gave Cream an 'I-don't-know' kind of look.

"I don't know Cream, I'm not sure I want to go up and sing. You know how nervous I get when I'm in front of a crowd." said Amy.

"Pretty, please Amy. I promise you won't regret it. If you come then I promise that all our friends will come and support you." said Cream.

Cream and Cheese put their hands in a pleading way and they gave Amy a 'pretty please' look. Amy knew she couldn't say no to her best friend, especially when she gave her that look with Cheese.

"Uh, okay Cream I'll go sigh up." said Amy.

"YAY!" shouted Cream.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night<em>

"So, when do you think Amy is going to perform?" asked Tails.

"Tikal said that she's up next. And speaking of Tikal, when are you going to make your move Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. I have to think of something." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles if you're going to ask Tikal out, then why don't you ask her out to the school Christmas Dance?" asked Tails.

"Heh, looks like Tails has more skills with girls than you do, Knuckles." said Sonic.

"Shut up!" shouted Knuckles.

"Ssshhh, guys Amy's about to go on!" said Cream.

"Hey everyone, my name is Amy Rose. I'm going to sing 'If This Was a Movie' by Taylor Swift." said Amy.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating,_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs,_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching,_

_Even though I know you're not there._

Sonic was mesmerized by the way Amy was singing. He wasn't paying attention to the words she was singing, but to her voice.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby,_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through,_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately,_

_When time stood still and I had you,_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie,_

_Stand in the rain outside_

'_Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like,_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry,_

_I know that we could work it out somehow,_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now,_

_I know people change and these things happen,_

_But I remember how it was back then,_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing,_

"_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street,_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_

"_Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you",_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose,_

_Come back, come back, come back to like,_

_You would, you could if this was a movie,_

_Stand in the rain outside_

'_Til I came out,_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like,_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry,_

_I know that we could work it out somehow,_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now._

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on,_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone,_

_I just want it back the way it was before,_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door,_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like,_

_You would before you said "It's not that easy",_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out,_

_But I's take it all back now,_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like,_

_You would, you would if this was a movie,_

_Stand in the rain outside,_

'_Til I came out,_

_Come back, come back, comeback to me like, _

_You could, you could if you just said sorry,_

_I know that we could work it out somehow,_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now,_

_You'd be here by now,_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now,_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd here by now,_

_That you'd be here by now_

After the song ended everyone clapped for Amy and a few gave her a standing ovation. Sonic even gave her a standing ovation. Then suddenly, Amy's eyes went wide and she got off the stage and started running at Sonic's direction. Sonic thought she was going to hug him and he braced himself for it. But what he didn't expect was…

Amy passed him.

Sonic was shocked and then he turned around. He saw Amy hugging **someone** else. He thought he felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe that Amy was with someone else. Then Amy and the guy came over to their table.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Jason. I met him over the summer." said Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. I don't know if anyone saw that coming, but right now I feel so bad for Sonic.<strong>** Also I forgot to mention that the name for the cafe took me almost 15 minutes to think of it. **** So now that you guys have finally met the Amy's friend, could you guess what's going to happen next? Okay the following website is the prank Sonic pulled on Knuckles in the last chapter.  
><strong>

**.**

**ColurfulStar: Yes it is going to be ShadXRouge.**

**I do not own the song If this was a Movie, Taylor Swift does.  
><strong>

**I know I am evil to leave guys with a cliffy, but I will update soon so don't worry. Till next time Adios d(^-^o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter recently, but I had my hair cut and I dyed it red (So I can copy Knuckles hair color, jk). Yesterday I also saw my baby cousin; he was born just a few days ago. He was so small and cute, like a little person. I am going to put more songs in, if you have any request that might fit into this story then review and I might add it. If I put a song that you dislike or if you don't like the artist then I am sorry. I am only going to put songs that fit with the story, so bear with me. I have camp now, so sorry if I don't update soon. So moving on with Sonic's despair…**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this part any way? I don't own them. I never will own them. This part is only making me sad for not owning them. (T_T)**

Over you

"_Hey guys, I want you to meet Jason. I met him over the summer." said Amy._

Sonic kept glaring a Jason. Jason is a grey wolf (haven't you noticed that they don't have any dog characters? I know that Tails is a fox and he's a part of the dog family. But I think that foxes are part cat and part dog, since they have a dog like structure and they are sneaky like cats.), he has hazel eyes and grey, white, and brown fur. He was wearing a blue parker check shirt, with boot cut jeans, and black shoes with white laces. He watched him put his arm around Amy, which only made him seethe with anger.

"So, how did you two meet, exactly?" said Tails.

"I met Jason at an ally." said Amy.

"What? Who meets at an ally?" said Knuckles.

"Well I found a lost puppy and there was no one to claim it. So I took it and then I turned around and saw Jason. He told me that was his dog, so I gave it back to him and we started talking." said Amy.

"I never thought that I would meet someone as wonderful as Amy." said Jason.

"Hey Amy, why haven't you introduced us to Jason sooner?" asked Rouge.

"Because, we have been together ever since we've met." said Jason.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together. Amy this is the first time in days since I've seen you so happy!" said Cream.

"Amy why were you so unhappy?" asked Jason, surprised.

"I felt guilty that the fight was my fault. It didn't feel right without you be my side." admitted Amy.

"It's okay Amy, I know that the fight wasn't your fault." said Jason.

"Thanks, Jason." said Amy as she put her head on his shoulder.

"AWWWW." said Cream and Tikal.

Sonic felt a pain running through his hand; he looked and noticed that his hand was curled up into a fist. He unknowing had his hand in a fist, until the point where he thought his fingers where going to past through his palm.

"Hey, why don't we go to the new ice cream shop down the street?" asked Tikal.

"Sure, but what about the contest?" asked Knuckles.

"Don't worry I'll tell the manger that if Amy won anything to give it to me tomorrow." said Tikal.

They decided to all go to the ice cream shop.

"Hey Sonic are you coming?" asked Tails.

"Sorry Tails I remember that I have something to do." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Tails.

* * *

><p>Sonic left the café and went straight home. When he got there he picked up a glass cup, it was the closes thing to him, and chucked it at the wall' shattering the glass in pieces.<p>

'I am too late? Does Amy like him more than just a friend? Does he like Amy, like that? What am I going to do?' thought Sonic.

Sonic fell down the wall and put his head on top of his knees. He began to remember the good times he had with Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Remember when I cried to you a thousand times<br>I told you everything  
>You know my feelings<br>It never crossed my mind  
>That there would be a time<br>For us to say goodbye  
>What a big surprise<em>

"_Sonic I don't know if I can do this." cried Amy._

_Amy stood in front of a fallen log, underneath the log was a tiny valley filled with mud. Amy was six at the time and she looked terrified._

"_Come on Amy, you can do it!" shouted Sonic. _**(Sonic is also six)**

_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgot_

_Sonic was on the other side of the log. Amy nodded and started to go on the log and she was walking carefully. Then Amy slipped on moss and clutched onto the log._

"_Ahh, Sonic help me!" shouted Amy._

"_Don't worry Amy I'm coming!" shouted Sonic._

_Sonic made his way to Amy and helped her up on her feet._

"_Thanks Sonic." said Amy._

'_Snap'_

_Sonic and Amy both looked down at the log and realized that there were cracks forming in the tree. Sonic tried to pick up Amy and run to the other side, but the tree broke before he could start running. Both Sonic and Amy fell into the mud._

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<br>Remember when…_

"_Eww," said Amy._

_Sonic pop his head up and was completely covered in mud. He looked at Amy and started laughing._

"_Hey, it's not funny!" shouted Amy._

"_Yes it is." said Sonic, while trying to wipe his face._

_Amy smirked and grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Sonic._

"_Hey!" shouted Sonic._

"_Now its funny." said Amy._

_Then Sonic threw mud at Amy, but she dodged. After that it became a mud war and they had to go home all covered in mud._

_I remember when  
>It was together 'til the end<br>Now I'm alone again  
>Where do I begin?<br>I cried a little bit  
>You died a little bit<br>Please say there's no regrets  
>And say you won't forget<em>

* * *

><p><em>Then there was the time when Amy and Sonic both decided to watch Jaws. <em>**(This memory is from when they were both 13 years old.) **_ About halfway through the movie Amy got freaked out, so Sonic thought of an idea. Sonic went to his room _**(Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they were watching the movie in his house.) **_and got his shark mask. He snuck up on her._

"_Aahhhh" said Sonic._

_Amy screamed and Sonic was on the floor laughing._

"_That wasn't funny Sonic!" shouted Amy._

"_It so was." said Sonic._

_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgot_

_Amy was angry for a moment, but she managed to calm herself down._

"_Hey, Sonic could you get me a soda?" asked Amy._

"_Sure Amy." said Sonic._

_Sonic went into his kitchen and opened the fridge. Suddenly, a bucket fell on Sonic's head and drenched him in water. Plus the fact that he had the fridge open made the water feel freezing._

"_AMY!" shouted Sonic._

_He could hear Amy's laughter._

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<br>Remember when…_

* * *

><p><em>Then there was the day he turned 14. He couldn't find anyone he knew. When he went to their house, each, he would always find a note that had some excuse.<em>

_Went mountain climbing_

_ -Knuckles._

_Went to the town next door for mecha parts_

_ -Tails._

_Went to the Chao Garden_

_ -Cream& Cheese._

_Gone shopping_

_ -Amy._

_Went to a concert_

_ -Tikal._

_Heck, he even went to Shadow's and Rouge's houses._

_Went out for a run_

_ -Shadow._

_Gone jewel huntimg_

_ -Rouge._

_Sonic couldn't find anyone that day, so he went back home._

_That was then  
>Now it's the end<br>I'm not coming back  
>I can't pretend<br>Remember When_

'_Where's everyone? Did they all ditch me? Nah, they all had excuses.' thought Sonic._

_When he came in his house he thought he heard something._

"_Surprise!" yelled everyone._

_Sonic looked around he found everyone in his house. He was confused and shocked. Then Amy came up and hugged him._

"_Happy birthday Sonic." said Amy._

"_Amy, what's going on?" asked Sonic._

"_It's a surprise birthday party, genius." said Knuckles._

"_Amy, planned this party for you." said Cream._

_Sonic looked at Amy and saw that her face was blushing._

"_Thanks Amy." said Sonic._

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic felt pain in his chest, not physical; but emotional.<p>

'I don't want Amy to belong to anyone else, I can't imagine anyone else sharing those moments with her' thought Sonic.

**Whoo! Finally finished! I can't believe it, now I'm going to have to write another one. The story gets better from here. But you might have to wait for Sonic to feel better, because from here on out Sonic's going downhill. But I promise that Sonic and Amy will end up together, honest. I do not own the song Remember When, Avril Lavinge does. I hope I spelled her name right. So till next time Sayanora (^_-)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I was busy with camp and my cousin gave me the complete first season of Glee; plus the fact that I was lazy. Mostly lazy, but aren't we all? So since the website won't post on I'll give the instructions to how to make the prank Sonic pulled on Knuckles.**

**1. Get a can of soda and poke a small hole on the bottom and let all the soda drain.**

**2. Fill a container of a type a liquid and then put the soda can in it so it can refill through the hole.**

**3. Next seal the hole, but make sure that the liquid doesn't fill the entire can.**

**4. Give the can of soda to your victim and wait for their reaction. Or just put it in the fridge for random.**

**5. Laugh.**

Now…. on with the story.

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own any Sonic character in this fanfic. (T_T

Cream: It's okay you could always pretend. ( T_T)\(^_^)

* * *

><p>Over You<p>

Sonic woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. When he woke up he felt awful. He was sore from how he slept last night and he didn't even get a full nigh sleep. When he looked himself in the mirror he noticed that his eyes were a bit bloodshot and that his quills were a dull blue. So he took a shower and then changed into a Serria tee with black jeans. He decided to go take a walk around the park he lived close by. **(Unbelievable he's walking!)**

Sonic noticed a certain color that caught his attention. Pink. He looked over and saw that Amy was sitting on a park bench. He took note of what she was wearing. Amy was wearing a bright orange shirt that said 'Love ya like my brother' and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Amy," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," said Amy.

Sonic went and sat down next to her.

'_Well at least Jason is not with her.'_ thought Sonic.

"So, how was the after party?" asked Sonic.

"Well I wouldn't call it an after party; we just went to go get ice cream. We had fun though we are all going to Twinkle Park today, you wanna come?" asked Amy.

"Nah, I'm fine I just have something to do today." said Sonic.

"What are going to do?" asked Amy.

"Uh… well…" said Sonic.

'_Come on think you moron.'_ thought Sonic.

"My sister… just… moved, so I was helping her unpack." said Sonic. **(He really does have a sister and a brother.) **

"Oh, well okay, but if you finish early you could always come." said Amy.

"Thanks for the offer Amy." said Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Afternoon<em>

'_Geez, I'm so bored. What to do?'_ thought Sonic.

He noticed his cell phone and decided to call Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic," said Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, whatcha doing?" said Sonic.

"Nothing I'm just getting ready to go to Twinkle Park. Why do you ask?" asked Knuckles.

"No reason I was just bored." said Sonic.

"Are you coming?" asked Knuckles.

"No, I have things to do." said Sonic.

"Oh really, I thought you said that you were bored." said Knuckles.

Sonic didn't know what to say.

"So, what the real reason you're not going?" asked Knuckles.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like going." said Sonic.

"Are you sure? Or is it that you don't want to see Jason?" asked Knuckles.

The mention of Jason made Sonic almost smash his phone.

"Hello?" asked Knuckles.

"No it's not because of Jason." said Sonic, who was trying to hide his anger.

"I saw how you held your fist at the way Jason was hugging Amy." said Knuckles.

"I think your eyes are broken. Remember all those times Amy wanted to go out with me and how I always said 'no'? So why would I be jealous of Jason?" asked Sonic.

"That was the past, man. A lot can change from when you were 13 to now." said Knuckles.

"Well, what about you?" asked Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm taking about you and Tikal, have you asked her out yet?" asked Sonic.

"I'm… getting around to it." said Knuckles.

"Oh really, when the next century?" asked Sonic.

"No!" shouted Knuckles.

"Alright, see around." said Sonic.

With that Sonic hung up and though of what he would do for the rest of the day.

'I could go run.' thought Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Twinkle Park<em>

"Wow, so this is Twinkle Park!" exclaimed Cream.

Cream sped around the place, not trying to hide her excitement.

"Relax Cream, we're going to have enough time to see all of the park." said Amy.

"Okay Amy, I'm just really excited since I'm tall enough to ride on all the rides now." said Cream.

By the time it was six, the gang had ridden almost all the rides and Jason had won Amy a stuffed teddy bear from one of the games.

"Hey Amy, is it just me or does Knuckles look a little tense?" asked Tikal.

"He does look a little tense know that you mention it." said Amy.

"Hey Knuckles, is there something bothering you?" asked Tikal.

"Uh… well… there was… something… that I… wanted to ask… you." said Knuckles, nervously.

"What is it?" asked Tikal.

"Um… I was wondering… if you wanted to… gotothewinterdancewithme." said Knuckles.

"What?" asked Tikal.

Knuckles took a deep breath in. "Tikal, would you want to go to the winter dance with me?" asked Knuckles.

Tikal stopped and looked at Knuckles and then hugged him.

"Finally, though you were never going to ask me!" said Tikal.

"So is that a yes?" asked Knuckles, returning the hug.

"Of course it's a yes." said Tikal.

"I'm so happy for you guys." said Amy.

Just then the ground started to rumble and shake from underneath everyone's feet. Everyone turned to the direction the vibration was coming from. They could see an egged-shaped man on top of a large mecha.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Robotnik and I shall be taking over this park."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's another cliffy. I knew that I would have put Eggman in this chapter. Not to mention that Knuckles finally had the guts to finally ask Tikal out. <strong>

**Annablle Rose the Hedgehog: I will take your song into consideration.**

**SonAmyFreak94: My hair is a darker red, but I did have my hair dyed last year and I was a brighter red than the one I currently have.**

**ColorfulStar: Thanks for the song advice I'll have to check it out. Thanks for the comment on Taylor, I actually wrote the story on that song.**

**To all other viewers: I have to thank all you guys cause if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have the guts to finish this story. I was really excited to see my first comment ever! I'm not greedy so I won't force you guys to give me comments to continue, but they would be nice. Till next time, Adieu U^****I****^U Puppy Face! Kawaii!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I just finished camp! This means I'll have more time to write more chapters. If I don't then it's just because I was lazy. This also means that I'll have more time to sleep in, if my parents don't nag me to wake up that is. I would also like to thank you all for writing comments. Because I'm one of those girls that stares at her computer screen all day just to see if someone wrote something, not really. Okay…. um…. wow…. I have nothing else to talk about. I feel bad for letting all you read this for no reason. Okay moving on…**

Disclaimer:

Fake Santa Clause: What do you want for Christmas little girl?

Me: I want to own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Over You<p>

_Just then the ground started to rumble and shake from underneath everyone's feet. Everyone turned to the direction the vibration was coming from. They could see an egged-shaped man on top of a large mecha._

_"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Robotnik and I shall be taking over this park."_

* * *

><p>"Eggman!" shouted Amy.<p>

Eggman looked over and saw Sonic's group, but then he realized that there was someone he never met before and the annoying hedgehog wasn't with them.

"So where's that cocky hedgehog at? Did he finally realize that he didn't need you all? Or did you all call in a replacement?" asked Eggman.

"And why should we tell you anything! Just because Sonic isn't here that doesn't mean that we won't kick your butt!" shouted Knuckles.

"Haha you think you will actually win against me this time? After many failed attempts I have finally learned all your pathetic moves! Say hello to the Vintex 3000!" shouted Eggman.

The mecha was at least 18 feet tall. Eggman was controlling it from the inside and he was covered by a glass dome, which was apparently the head; which had a smooth triangular kind of shape. The feet were triangular with three fingers and claws coming out of it and the legs were well build for the main part of the body. It also had a tail coming out of its main body part, which looked like it was 10 feet long. Its arms were kind of short and the hands were small, with three fingers and claws coming out. **(So technically just imagine Eggman inside a robot T-Rex, sorry that I had to make you read all of that for nothing XD)**

"I even designed this mecha to know what's coming to me, attack after attack! Haha!" shouted Eggman.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Tails.

Knuckles was the first to charge at Eggman's mecha, he swung out a huge fist, but then the mecha moved out of the way. Knuckles stumbled on to the ground, not believing at what he saw. Then it was Shadow who was next. He ran toward the mecha.

'_It might be as fast as me, but I know that I can go faster than that hunk of junk.'_ thought Shadow.

Just then the Vintex's tail swatted Shadow, which caused him to fly across the park.

"Shadow!" shouted Rouge.

When everyone else was distracted by Shadow's safety, a huge set of hand clipper things **(I don't know what to call them okay.) **went straight out for the gang. They all tried their best to dodge them, but then Amy tripped and she was caught.

"Ahh, somebody Help Me!" shouted Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Sonic went for a run around the city; he thought a good run would clear his mind a bit.

"This just in there has been a disturbance in Twinkle Park." said a reporter.

It took Sonic just to hear those words to skid to a stop. He went back to a T.V. shop and tried to listen to what was happening over a crowd of people. **(You know those t.v. shops where there's always a big story and it draws a crowd.)**

"A giant robot, which is being controlled by what appears an egg-shaped man, is attempting to destroy the park. And as you can see by our footage it appears that a group of high school students are trying to fight it off." said the reporter.

The camera man went to the fighting scene which showed Knuckles and Shadow trying to defeat the robot. Sonic saw how fast the robot had moved and he also saw how Shadow went flying. Sonic tried to control a laugh.

'_I'll probably never let this go.'_ thought Sonic.

Just then his smile quickly disappeared on what he saw next. He saw Amy trip and how she was captured by the robot.

"_Ahh, somebody Help Me!" _shouted Amy.

After Sonic heard Amy's plea he ran straight toward Twinkle Park.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Twinkle Park<em>

"Amy!" shouted Jason.

Jason knew that Sonic's gang had a history with Eggman and he also knew that it wasn't a good one.

'_I have to find a way to save Amy.'_ thought Jason.

Knuckles was successful of landing a punch on the robot, but it didn't seem to faze it at all.

"What the heck?" said Knuckles.

"Haha, you really thought that those weak punches will break Vitnex's new and improved metal coating!" shouted Eggman.

Just then a blue blur appeared and stopped in a screeching halt. All the hand clippers stopped chasing Sonic's friends.

"So Sonic you decided that you would show up after all." said Eggman.

"Now Eggman you know that I would never miss one of our appointments, even if I am a little late." said Sonic.

"You're a cocky hedgehog aren't you? Well, I suppose that would be alright, because that will only hurt your ego when I defeat you." said Eggman.

"You know what I think, Eggman? I think that your bark is worse than your bite." said Sonic.

"You insolent little hedgehog, I'll smash you out of existents!" shouted Eggman.

All at once the hand clippers went straight at Sonic. Sonic dodge them with ease, one after another.

"This is child's play Eggman, I thought we would actually have fun." said Sonic.

"Foolish hedgehog, you haven't seen anything yet!" shouted Eggman.

Just as he said that Eggman pushed a button which increased the speed of the arms. He found them harder to dodge now, but nothing he couldn't handle.

'_I have to find a way to free Amy, and then destroy this scrap of metal.'_ thought Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic felt something smash on top of him. It took a second for him to realize that a hand was forcing him onto the ground; he felt a large amount of pain coursing throughout his entire body. He was smacked on the ground so hard that the impact made him jump. Sonic felt his mind cloud up and he could taste blood coming from his mouth.

"Sonic!"

That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh dud! Dramatic piano playing. What do you think will happen to Sonic? Is he dead? What about Amy? Does Eggman finally win? And how many questions do I have to write before I get seriously annoyed? Write comments on what you think will happen next. I know I am evil, since I left you guys with a cliffy last chapter and now with another one.<strong>

**ColurfulStar: I have decided that I will add your song, but you have to wait a few chapters before you will see it.**

**Honestly I didn't even think that the chapter would end like this. Like I told you all I didn't plan this story at all so I'm mostly wining/improvising/going with the flow, whatever you want to call it, I'm doing it. Till next time,****annyeong (=^****ェ****^=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm almost finished with Glee season 1. This means I'll have to return the discs back to my cousin and I will have one more object on my summer list completed. My mom and I had looked in and I'll be starting guitar boot camp next month. As soon as I finish learning how to play the guitar and have sheet music I'll start performing publicly. You know how people play an instrument and then have their cases out and people start putting money in them? That's what I'm going to do. So I could buy an X-Box 360 and a Kinect and Sonic Free Riders; so I'll play with it all day. Then I'll take over the Sonic Team and then finally Sonic will be MINE! Just Kidding! **

Disclaimer:

Me: Magic eight ball will I ever own Sonic the Hedgehog?

Magic Eight Ball: Not likely.

Over You

* * *

><p><strong>Last time…<strong>

_Suddenly Sonic felt something smash on top of him. It took a second for him to realize that a hand was forcing him onto the ground; he felt a large amount of pain coursing throughout his entire body. He was smacked on the ground so hard that the impact made him jump. Sonic felt his mind cloud up and he could taste blood coming from his mouth._

_"Sonic!"_

_That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>All of Sonic's friends were looking at what just happened. They were all waiting for Sonic to get up and shrug it off, but he didn't. Sonic just laid there, motionless. Jason looked around and saw that all of Sonic's friends were standing like statues; he also saw that almost all the girls were fighting back tears. <strong>(I think that Rouge is to tough to cry) <strong>

"Tikal, Cream, Rouge go and take Sonic somewhere safe and make sure that he's okay." said Jason.

All three nodded and started making their way to the hedgehog.

"No you don't!" shouted Eggman.

Before Eggman could make a move for the girls, someone threw a rock at his glass dome; causing a small crack.

"Hey, if you want to get to Sonic then you've got to get passed me." said Jason.

"Heh, are you that stupid. If Sonic couldn't defeat me then what make you think you can?" asked Eggman.

"I don't think I know I'm going to beat you, 'cause if I don't then who's gonna save Amy." said Jason.

"Alright I'll accept your challenge." said Eggman.

"Knuckles, Tails, I'm gonna need your help on this one." said Jason.

"Right!" said Knuckles and Tails.

The clippers were headed straight for Jason, who swiftly dodged them.

'He's fast, but nowhere near as fast as Sonic.' though Eggman.

Jason knew that he couldn't keep dodging the clippers.

'I have to make sure that those things don't catch me. But I know that my biggest worry is the tail. If I get knocked out its all over.' thought Jason.

"Tails, Knuckles run around the mecha's legs!" shouted Jason.

Neither Tails nor Knuckles knew why Jason wanted them to run circles around the mecha's legs, but they did anyway. As soon as they were running they caught on why Jason wanted them to run, the clippers followed them. Not long after that the clippers couldn't chase them anymore because they were caught on the legs of the mecha. Knuckles and Tails looked and saw that Jason still had three other clippers that he needed to get rid of.

"What! I can't move the legs! You think you've won, but I still have one thing up my sleeve!" shouted Eggman.

"Jason watch out!" shouted Amy.

Jason looked and saw a large tail coming straight for him. With luck he managed to dodge it, but he landed on his arm.

"Jason!" shouted Amy.

Jason tried to move his arm, but couldn't without a rush of pain running up and down his arm. He looked up and saw that the clippers were still trying to get him. Quickly, he got up to his feet, with one arm holding the other and ungracefully dodge it.

'I can't keep this up. I'm exhausted and my arm is broken.' thought Jason.

Jason looked up and saw that Knuckles and Tails were trying to keep the clippers occupied. Knuckles was hitting the clippers away and Tails was flying around them to make sure that it wouldn't reach Jason.

'Sonic's lucky to have true friends like them.' thought Jason.

Finding whatever little strength he had left in him Jason stood up and started running towards the mecha.

Knuckles looked back and saw Jason running toward the mecha.

"Are you crazy! Stay back you'll be killed!" shouted Knuckles.

"Get outta the way!" shouted Jason.

Both Knuckles and Tails did what Jason said. Jason jumped on the mecha and surely the clippers followed. They started jabbing into the mecha.

"What, this isn't possible!" shouted Eggman.

Soon the mecha started shooting out sparks of the holes. Jason jumped on the clipper that was holding Amy and then a clipper snapped the other clipper in half. Amy started to scream as she fell. But then she felt an arm holding her by her waist and she clutched onto the person how was carrying her. She then saw that is was Jason and she felt a rush of relief.

"Not another defeat!" said Eggman. He looked at a button and smirked.

'Oh well, there's always a next time.' he thought.

Eggman pushed the button and then the robot's head disconnected itself from its neck. **(It's an escape pod.) **

"You might have gotten lucky this time, but remember that I'll come back!" shouted Eggman as he left.

"Amy are you okay?" asked Jason.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm alright; I just got a broken arm. But it was worth saving you." said Jason.

Amy hugged him and Jason returned the hug with his one good arm.

"Okay you two get a room." said Knuckles.

That's when Amy remembered.

"Guys we have to go and find Sonic!" said Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that for a chapter? Truth be told, it was a bit painful for me to write this chapter in the beginning. I am a huge Sonic fan and I didn't like the fact that I had to write a chapter were Sonic was practically dying.<strong>** (T_T) So sad. Also since this is my first Fanfic I had a little trouble of writing the battle scene. That little Amy and Jason moment was cute. Anyway I hope that all of you guys write next time Adeus(^_－)－  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**It so hard to believe, that it's been almost five days since I last posted a chapter. I would have finished on the fourth day, but my parents told me it was late and to sign off. And it's the last month of summer and then its back off to school. I think that school should give us 4 months of summer. Or at least shave off the last week of school. We barely do anything by then. Our school district is doing something different this year by putting our school supply list online instead of mailing to us. Which is a pain in the neck since my mom keeps nagging me to look it up. And since we don't have a printer I have to write the list out. Oh, I almost forgot… I got over 20 reviews Yay! I want to thank you guys, for all the reviews you have written. I think a song will appear in the next chapters or so. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Man: Congratulations! You have won 1 million dollars!**

**Me: Does that come with ownership of Sonic the Hedgehog?**

**Man: Uh… well… no.**

**Me: Then keep your money.**

* * *

><p>Over You<p>

'_Huh? Where am I?'_ thought Sonic.

Sonic was standing in a void of darkness. He started running and running, but he quickly realized that no matter how fast he ran or far he got all there was is darkness.

"Hey is anybody here!" shouted Sonic.

_Stomp, stomp_

Sonic turned around and saw nothing, but heard the sound it was faint.

_Stomp, stomp_

The sound was louder and closer. Sonic looked all around, but still couldn't find the source.

_Stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp_

It was closer and closer. Sonic felt himself breathing harder; and louder. He was dizzy from spinning around looking for the sound source.

_Stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp_

Sonic closed his eyes tight shut.

'_One…_

_**Stomp**_

_Two…_

_**Stomp**_

_Three...'_ thought Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Eggman's Vitnex Mecha standing before him.

"Eggman! What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Haha, what am I doing here? Are you blind Sonic? Look around you." said Eggman.

Sonic took a look around and saw his friends trying to fight of Eggman's robot, but saw that they were losing. Then he saw Tails and Knuckles getting wiped by the robots clippers.

"Tails! Knuckles!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic tried to run to get to help them, but he was struck by barrier. Sonic tried again, but he was stopped by the barrier. Then he was Shadow and Rouge take their turn to try and battle Eggman's mecha. Rouge was swiftly dodging the attacks and kept screw kicking the robot, but wasn't even close of making any dents. Shadow was trying to get to Eggman, but the clippers kept him at bay. The tail swung at him. This sent him flying for a few feet; until he dug his shoes into the ground. He charged at Eggman, until one of the clippers caught him and sent him straight in the air. Then, all at once, all the clippers came straight at Shadow and send him straight down to the ground. Sonic looked at Rouge who was paralyzed with horror. Shadow was still breathing, but he wasn't waking up. Almost instantaneously, the tail made contact with Rouge and sent her rolling on the ground. Then, out of nowhere, Tikal, Cream, and Amy appeared.

"No, Amy! Get Tikal and Cream out of there! Amy!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic was pounding the barrier with his fist, trying to reach Amy and the other girls.

"Did you see what he did to the others? Come on Amy, you guys can't win this one!" shouted Sonic.

As if they didn't hear him, Amy and the other girls started battling Eggman. Tikal kept drill kicking the clippers away, while Amy was using her Piko-Piko hammer to knock the clippers out of her way. Cream was using her spin attack to try and reach Eggman, but to no avail. Surprisingly, the clippers were sent back into the mecha and Tikal and Cream went out for an attack. But, the mecha had surprised Tikal and Cream, with its smooth kick. Sonic saw Amy try to run to go and help her friends, but before she could get there a clipper came out and caught Amy. Amy tried to wiggle herself out of the clipper's grasp, but she couldn't. Then, a bolt of electricity surged through the clippers arm and straight to Amy. A blood curdling scream filled the air, all Sonic could do was watch in horror.

"Amy!" shouted Sonic.

He started using spin charge to break the barrier.

"Ha ha ha ha HA HA!" laughed Eggman.

Sonic started cursing at Eggman for hurting his friends.

"Why so upset Sonic? While you were knocked out I took care of these pest you call friends." said Eggman.

"Eggman, I swear when I get my hands on your throat, I squeeze that melon head of yours till it pops!" shouted Sonic, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Just wait Sonic, you'll lose everything someday." said Eggman as he faded into the darkness.

As Eggman left the barrier finally broke and Sonic went to aid his friends.

"Tails, come on buddy, wake up." said Sonic.

"Knuckles, you aren't messing with me are you?" said Sonic.

Both of them didn't move they were limp and lifeless, just like the rest of the gang.

"Shadow, Rouge come on wake up. Shadow you really aren't going to let me get away with looking at you so defeated, are you?" said Sonic.

Sonic heard Shadow's breaths getting slower and lighter.

"Shadow? Shadow!" shouted Sonic.

Then, he stopped breathing.

Sonic then turned his attention to Tikal, Cream, and Amy.

"Tikal, Cream are you guys okay. Come on you can't… Cream what is Cheese going to do without you?" said Sonic.

"…Sonic…"

Sonic turned and saw that Amy was trying to get up.

"Amy!" said Sonic.

Sonic went to her aid.

"Amy you should get up." said Sonic.

"…Sorry…we…couldn't…stop...him…" said Amy.

"No, don't be sorry Amy. I should have found a way to destroy that barrier faster." said Sonic.

"Sonic…Thanks…For...Being…With us…This last…Time…" said Amy.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" said Sonic.

Amy pointed to their friends. Sonic saw that each one of them was fading into the dark void.

"Bye Sonic." said Amy.

Sonic watched as she too faded from his hands.

"No, Amy wait!" shouted Sonic.

Then, she too was gone.

"Amy! Amy! AMY!" shouted Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>In the Hospital<em>

Amy and everyone else went to the hospital to go check on Sonic. The doctors told them that it was the first time that he moved since the fight with Eggman. Sonic had been in a coma for two weeks now.

"I am glad that Sonic is feeling better, me and Cheese were starting to get worried about him." said Cream.

"Don't worry Cream the doctors told us that he should wake up any day now." said Amy.

When they arrived to Sonic's room it looked like he was sleeping. They also noticed that there were less machines attached to him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_As soon as Jason and the other defeat Eggman, Tikal and Cream had called an ambulance_

_Knuckles drove to the other side of the park to fetch Shadow and Rouge. Once they were all in his car they made their way to the hospital. When they finally reached the hospital they saw Sonic attacked to life supporters and a Defibrillator and other medial machines. They could be around him, but they hear things like 'critical condition', 'blood pressure', and 'heart rate'. They didn't know what to do because they never been in situations this grave before. Bream was crying her eyes out, while Amy was trying to hold back to her tears. Tails' face was completely pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. Shadow, who was usually good at covering his emotions, was left with a blank expression; and he actually looked like he was afraid. Knuckles was putting on a brave face, but on the inside he was worried, to lose Sonic. They tried to visit him every day, but with school and homework it was a struggle._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Amy was snapped back to reality when she saw Sonic stir. At first she was relief, happy, and excited, until she saw the way Sonic was acting. He was tossing and turning, like he was having a nightmare. Amy was trying to wake him up.<p>

"Sonic, wake up. Wake up!" said Amy.

With that Sonic shot up from his bed with his eyes wide open.

'Where am I?' thought Sonic.

He looked around the room and saw that everyone was around him.

"Guys! You are alright." said Sonic, with a bit of relief.

"Us! You should be worrying about yourself you idiot! You were the one in a coma for two weeks!" said Knuckles.

"What about Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"Me, Knuckles, and Jason took care of him." said Tails.

"Yeah, but if wasn't for Jason we all would have been in the hospital." said Knuckles.

Sonic looked at Jason and saw that his arm was in a sling.

"Nah, if it weren't for you two then Eggman would have dodged every attack we threw at him." said Jason.

Sonic felt a few emotions at that point; jealousy, embarrassment, and stupidity. Then a sharp pain came from his back to his head. Then a nurse came in.

"Sorry kids, but I think that Sonic is feeling overwhelmed. After all he just woke up, so if you could let me give him his medicine now." said the Nurse.

"Of course ma'am." said Cream.

"See you later Sonic." said Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Done! I made this chapter extra long for you guys since it's been a while. So don't worry too much about Sonic, he's okay! Yay! In the beginning (for people who could be confused) that was a nightmare that Sonic dreamt because he was afraid that he would have lost his friends since he could protect them. And now there is a secret rivalry between Sonic and Jason. But I decided to end things more differently. I have decided to do Trivia on our favorite characters! So here is the question…<strong>

**When the Sonic Team tried to create Sonic what did they originally wanted him to be?**

**1. An Echidna **

**2. A Rabbit**

**3. A Fox**

**4. A Bat**

**5. None of the above, they always intended for him to be a hedgehog.**

**I'll post the answer in the next chapter at the end. Till next time ****Mirupafshim ****ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back. I probably won't have a lot to say, so I get if you want to skip this part. I went to a pawn shop and saw an Xbox 360 and a Kinect. And they were half the regular price! So I have to only wait half of the time to get them! Anyway I have a question for all of you; who is going to watch Glee the Movie this Saturday? Cause I am. Now for the depressing part of this little summary, Taylor Swift is performing in Chicago and I did not see her perform. So if you are going to her performance, tell me about it! And it's only 9 days left until school starts for me! Why, why does everything hate me! So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Setting: Me hiding in a bush and holding a string that is attached to a stick, which is holding up a box. And underneath the box is a chili dog.**

**Me: I hope this plan works.**

**Then a blue blur passed the box and the chili dog was gone.**

**Me: Shoot, now I still don't own him.**

Over You

* * *

><p>After a few more days, Sonic was discharged from the hospital. Even though his friends told him to take it easy, he honestly couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Man, I don't know what's worst: having to stay in a hospital not doing anything or coming home to a mountain of homework.'<em> though Sonic.

_Flashback_

"_Sonic are you sure you're well enough to leave the hospital?" said Cream._

"_Yeah, plus I couldn't stand another moment in that cramped room." said Sonic._

"_Don't worry Cream, actually you should feel bad for him." said Knuckles._

"_And why should she be sorry for me?" asked Sonic._

"_Wait until you get home." said Knuckles, with a smirk on his face._

_When Sonic arrived to his house, he braced himself for whatever Knuckles had planned for him._

"_So are you going to go in or not?" asked Knuckles._

_Sonic entered his house and saw that nothing was wrong._

"_So what am I sorry for?" asked Sonic._

"_Go look in your room." said Knuckles._

_When Sonic entered his room the first thing that caught his attention was the huge stack of papers in the middle of his room. The stack was almost as tall as him._

"_So what is this exactly?" asked Sonic._

"_Well apparently you missed a ton of school so Ms. Jen asked us to bring you all of the assignments you missed." said Knuckles, smiling._

"_What, you can't be serious! Theirs is no way that she could have assigned this whole stack!" said Sonic._

"_Hey! It wasn't easy for us too you know. But lucky for you Ms. Jen is giving you a whole month to finish all of that." said Knuckles._

_End of FlashBack._

* * *

><p>'<em>Jeez. You think she would go easy on someone who has saved the world multiple times.'<em> thought Sonic.

_Knock-knock_

'_I wonder who that is?'_ thought Sonic.

When Sonic opened the door he saw Amy, she was wearing a box shaped low hem blouse with blue ripped up jeans.

"Hey Amy, whatca doing here?" asked Sonic.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, since you haven't been out of your house for almost a two days." said Amy.

"Thank you! I needed an excuse to get out of here." said Sonic as Amy giggled.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Amy.

"Well, I think there's one place I know…" said Sonic.

Sonic took Amy to E-Charge, a place that has everything to a dancing center to laser tag.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Sonic.

"Laser tag." replied Amy.

* * *

><p>The room was shaped in of a cross. On the lefts side of the room it had a rock climbing wall and an in floor trampoline. On the right side of the room there was a rope hanging from the ceiling and had a half circle couch. Then in the middle of the room there was four columns and speakers that were attached to the ceiling and a cross ramp on the middle of the entire room. While in the northern part of the room there was a vending machine and a mini restaurant. While the southern part of the room was the entrance. The room had dim lights with ear pounding music and multiple bright colored lights spinning around.<p>

When the battle began, Sonic dashed to the farthest column from Amy. While Amy, was crouching behind the ramp, trying to shoot Sonic. Sonic left the column and jumped in the air above Amy trying to land a laser on her. But luckily for Amy she jumped on top of the ramp and ducked down on one of the sides of the ramps. Amy almost shot Sonic down, but he did a back flip in midair, which caused him to land face down on the trampoline. Amy looked up to see if Sonic was alright, but saw that he wasn't there.

"Hi there Amy." said Sonic.

Amy turned around and saw that Sonic had his laser gun pointed at her. Sonic would have won right then and there, but Amy tripped Sonic and that caused him to use his spin attack to allow himself to land gently on the floor.

"Hey. That's not fair." said Sonic in a playful tone.

"All's fair in love and war." said Amy in the same tone.

Amy hid behind one of the columns, now on the top of her surveillance. Amy took a quick look and dashed to the couch. Amy peeked over the couch to see where Sonic was and found that he was speeding from column to column, with a laser headed her way every time he changed columns.

'_Darn I'm pinned. If I don't find a way out of this place then I will stay here for the rest of the game, or until Sonic decides to close in.'_ thought Amy.

Amy looked and saw the rope.

'_If I can get enough speed I could jump over the ramp. But I have to find a way to dodge Sonic as well. From what I could tell it looks like he is only taking quick glances to see where I am. SO I have to find his blind spot.'_ thought Amy.

Amy crawled over to the rope and started to pull it back slowly, so she wouldn't attract any attention.

'_I have to hit it on the right time.' _thought Amy.

Sonic was still dashing from column to column. Amy was waiting for the exact time when Sonic to get to column two, so he would still dash to column three without any hesitation. That way Amy can shoot him from the back.

'_3...4…1… and now!'_ thought Amy.

Amy ran at full speed and jumped over the couch and the ramp and landed right on the trampoline. She quickly spun around and began shooting at Sonic. Unfortunately, all of Amy's shoots missed her target and once Sonic noticed that she was at a different location. He was the one who hid behind the couch, while Amy hid behind a column.

'_Wow, she's pretty good.'_ thought Sonic.

'_I have to admit that he does have some skill.'_ thought Amy.

'_But I can't keep hiding like this...'_ thought Sonic.

'_It's going to end sooner or later so…'_ thought Amy.

'_It's now or never!'_ thought both Sonic and Amy.

Then, both at once, both Sonic and Amy came out of their hiding places and charged at each other. Both had their aim at each other and locked it in, and they were just about to pull the trigger when…

"All players must now exit the laser tag area, I hope you all had fun and come back soon." said the Announcer.

"Well, I guess it's a tie." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but it was still a fun match." agreed Amy.

Once Sonic and Amy returned their laser guns and suits, the two thought that they had enough fun at E-Charge. They went to a park and sat down on the grass.

* * *

><p><em>I remember what you wore on the first day<br>You came into my life and I thought, hey  
>You know this could be something<em>

"So how has it been with all the homework?" asked Amy.

"I'm almost finished with one thirds of it. But what is going through Ms. Jen's head giving us all that work." said Sonic.

"I agree it seems that the older we get the more responsibility we have. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the days when we were kids." said Amy.

"Yeah, but the older we get we get to experience new things, new options… and new feelings." Sonic said the last part so quietly Amy couldn't hear._  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Amy.

"But, that doesn't mean that we can do some of the thing that we used to do as kids." said Sonic, with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Amy.

_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one_

Before Amy knew it she was on her back and Sonic started tickling her sides.

"Stop it… Sonic… I… can't… breathe…" said Amy, in between laughter.

"And why should I stop, you were the one who wanted to feel like a kid; and kids get to have fun." said Sonic.

"Yeah… but this… is…. only fun… for… one… of us." said Amy, who was trying to catch her breath.

_But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

"Alright, I stop… if you can tell me who the fastest thing alive is…." said Sonic.

"You… you're the… fastest… thing alive…" said Amy.

Sonic stopped tickling Amy and she took in huge deep breaths of air.

"You got that right." said Sonic, lying down next to Amy.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you say<br>You make it hard for breathing_

"Hey Sonic, what were you dreaming about on the day we all came to see in the hospital?" asked Amy.

"What are you talking about Amy?" question Sonic.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

"You know, the day when you woke up from your coma." said Amy.

"Oh, well… I had a nightmare." replied Sonic.

"What was it about?" asked Amy.

_That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one_

Sonic felt himself tremble on the inside remembering that horrid dream.

"Well, I don't want to get into anything too specific, but something happened to you guys. And it wasn't pleasant." said Sonic.

_But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

"Oh, so that's why you were worried about us." said Amy.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't want to lose any of you guys." said Sonic

'_Especially you.'_ thought Sonic.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

"You don't have to worry about us now, it was all just a dream." said Amy.

Amy reached out and grabbed Sonic's hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
><em>Maybe it's true<br>That I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
>Sonic felt his heart sped up and his palms sweat when Amy grabbed his hand.<p>

'Thank god that I am wearing gloves.' thought Sonic.  
><em>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
>Sonic turned his head and saw Amy smiling at him; he felt his stomach turn around. Sonic noticed how close he and Amy were.<br>_And I'm thinking, ooh  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause baby, two  
>Is better than one<br>_Sonic started leaning into Amy's face.  
><em>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one_

They were centimeters away from each other's face…

_Ring! Ring!_

Both were startled by the sound of Amy's cell phone going off.

"Hello." said Amy.

Looking away Sonic felt a little embarrassed about what he was about to do.

"Hi, Jason." said Amy.

Letting go of the embarrassment feeling, which was quickly replaced with anger and jealousy.

"Yeah okay…. Sure I'll be there in a few minutes." said Amy.

Amy turned to Sonic

"Sorry, Sonic I have to go help Jason." said Amy.

"That's okay Amy." said Sonic.

Before Amy left, she planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek. Sonic tuned red as an apple and he was really grateful that Amy didn't see him like that._  
>Two is better than one<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it's finally done! I made it extra long without knowing it. But this chapter is really cute, don't you guys think? It was also hard for me since I never played laser tag, so I didn't know anything about how the area that you would play laser tag would look like. It was also hard for me not to smile when I wrote that last part. So the correct answer for the last trivia question was 2. Rabbit! So thanks go to SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94 and Blitz the hedgehog for playing and getting the right answer. Okay now it's time for trivial! <strong>

**In the 2011 Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition Shadow placed what for Top 50 Video Game Characters of all Time?**

**1. 12**

**2. 25**

**3. 39**

**4. 10**

**5. None of the above, Shadow didn't place in the Top 50 Video Game Characters of all Time.**

**So write in your answers or guesses and I'll tell you in the next chapter what the correct answer is. Till next time ****Viszlát ****(*^-^*)**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Request

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything (I blame it on school) and I want to ask you all a question. Who thinks that I should…<p>

**Make an Alternative Ending?**

I said that this is a SonAmy fanfic, but who would really want to see an alternative ending? I am asking all of you to post what you would like: a one way ending or a two way ending. If I do go for the alternative ending, I will post two chapters in one day, so if people who didn't want the ending I originally had go to waste can read it. So I'll give you all one week to decide on what I should do.

Also here is the answer for the last trivia question I posted: 25th place.

That's right Shadow got 25th place for the Top 50 Game charaters.

* * *

><p>So here is my next question….<p>

What is Tails afraid of?

*Hint* It is loud and scares some dogs.

* * *

><p>Ens Veiem d(^-^)b<p>


End file.
